an idiot, the master of faking
by Paynster29
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto the dead last of Konoha and the host of kyuubi no kitsune, Natsu dragneel better known as salamander and the fire dragon slayer. both boys has been hated by the people in their village. what will happen when two worlds clash together. tears will be shed, and fellings will grow around. please no hate, this is a boyxboy, if you don't like then to bad. enjoy :)
1. Naruto Uzumaki

"**kyuubi talking"**

"talking"

"_thinking"_

_"naruto talking with kyuubi"_

* * *

><p>yelling voices could be heard in the distends as the boy ran, blood was running down his face from his sunshine colored hair, his normally deep blue eyes had turned dull and cold.<p>

the voices got fainter but that dident stop the little 5 year old boy, after about 20 min he came to a stop in front of konohas gates.

before he could take another step, he was roughly pushed to the ground, Naruto dident need to look up to know who it was. "is the little demon trying to leave now. we haven't even had our fun yet" the man spat, the yanked Naruto up by the hair and punched him in the stomach. Naruto fell to the ground again, he weep the tears away and stood up, the man took out a knife "its over demon, you took the life of others, now i´m taking yours" the man yelled, Naruto looked at him with fear but just as he was about to run, his world went black.

"**kit! wake up" **a deep rumpling voice said, the blond boy slowly open his eyes looking around "_where am I?"_ Naruto asked cofused and a bit scared, he couldn't see anything, suddenly big red scary eyes was looking down at him from behind bars "**you are inside your mind kit" **the big fox says with a deep voice full of humor, Naruto jumps and fall back landing on his ass, the fox laugh "_w-who are y-you?"_ the blond ask confused "**I'm the great demon king Kurama, kyuubi no kitsune" "**_you cant be.. the forth killed you!"_the fox gives him a look _"unless he of cause didn't"_ Naru mumbles looking down "**good boy, that's right the forth coukdent kill me so he had to seal me in a baby.. you.**** now listen, when you get back out there you will be able to talk with me, but use your mind, I'm gonna train you, but you need to act like your the same as before, no one can know, they will hate you even more then before if they find out your strong, okay" **kurama ask, Naru nods looking up at the fox with hope and a bit of happiness "hai kyuu-san" "**good now get out there kit" **and then it all goes black once again.

this time he wakes up the the hospital "ahh naruto your awake" the third says smiling at the little boy laying on a bed "you must be wondering why you always end up here" he says sadly, naruto looks at him with a soft look "I did but now I know" the third gives him a look in surprise "you what!?" the hokage says "who was that basterd that told you!? he demand, the blond boy just shakes his head "I met fox, he told me that the forth sealed him in me because he couldent kill the fox" "that's right so do you also know who the forth is?" the third asked, Naruto shakes his head "well the forth, Minato Namikaze, is your farther" the blond demon vessels eyes widen in shock "m-my father? my father is the fort?" he ask and get a nod in return "my father sealed a demon in me, his own son!" Naruto yells "Naruto you have to understand, it had to be you, you where the only one he trusted with such a thing" the vessel shakes his head "can I go home now?" he ask, the third nods with a sigh "come by tomorrow I have something for you" Naruto nods and get out walking out and down the street to his apartment.

the next day he got to the hokage office, and walked in standing in the middle waiting "Naruto your gonna get the keys to the Namikaze compound, its yours since your the last of the Namikaze and Uzumaki" the third says handing the boy the keys "can we keep this a secret?" naru ask, the old man looks at him in shock but nod not asking any questions, seeing that the boy dident feel like explaining himself "very well, I will see you soon Naruto" and with that the blond walks out to start his training with Kyuu-san, he is Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki a kid who takes his training serious, but for the next 10 years he is Naruto Uzumaki the loud blond, troublemaker of konoha.


	2. Natsu Dragneel

"talking"

"_thinking"_

* * *

><p>a small boy with rosy hair looked up at his farther with tears in his eyes, a loud sob escape the little boy as he cling to his farthers leg "do you have to leave" the boy ask, hating when his dad left, because without his farther the villagers would do horrible things to him, like they always do when his dad is out of town "son you know I have to go" Igneel tells him picking him up in his arms whipping his tears away, he knows how much Natsu hates to be alone, even though the small boy would never tell him why.<p>

Igneel is the fire dragon king and is going to a meeting out of town for some days. he put the boy down on the bed, he kiss his forehead and says his goodbye before walking out leaving Natsu to himself.

Natsu is laying on his farthers bed hugging his scarf that Igneel gave to him his last birthday, he is still crying but it has gone down to quiet sobs. the sound of the opening is heard and a little blue cat´s head pops in "Natsu?" Happy ask quietly, Natsu sit up on the bed at him and pick Happy up in his arms holding the small cat close.

a loud bang was heard from downstairs, Natsu sit up fast jumping out of bed, he walkes to the door and open it looking down the hallway where he can see flames, the boys eyes widen and he starts to panic, the flames are coming his way fast, the seven year old boy backs into the room and picks up Happy, walking to the window "Happy get out" "but what about you, c´mon" the cat says but its too late, the flames is taking over the room, Natsu pushes the cat out of the window before it completely gets to him.

Natsu closes his eyes and waits for the pain, but he never felt it, not even the warmth from the flames, after some minutes he opens his eyes to see he is standing in the middle of the flames but he cant feel then, he takes a deep breath looking around "_I'm I dead, is that why I cant feel anything"_ he ask himself, shaking his head he walks out of the room and dwn the stairs, everything is being eaten away by the flames, his eyes widen but he walks to the front door and walk out.

after walking around the house he finds Happy crying in a tree "Happy" he calls out, the cat looks down in shock "NATSU!" he yells jumping down into the boys arms "but- but how? the fire" the cat says confused "I don't know Happy, I was standing in the middle of the flames, but nothing happent" he awnser just as confused.

they stay outside the rest of the night watching the house burn down to the ground, crying at the thought of not having a home, knowing they cant trust the villagers, this time they went to the extreme.

they live in the forest near by waiting for Igneel to get home but he never comes, weeks has past and they find them selves walking towards the village at night "_I hope no one will notice us" _the rosy haired boy though holding a sleeping Happy in his arms.

he finds a house named fairy tail, he looks at it in awe "_I wonder if they will let me in" _he walks up and knock on the door, moments past before the door is opened and out comes a little man with a white beard "hello son what can I do for you" the man ask, after telling the man what had happent he was let in and given a room, he lay Happy down on the bed and sigh deeply "_dad where are you"_

that's how Natsu dragneel became the carefree and reckless dragon slayer of fairy tail, but inside he had a big secret, no one in fairy tail knew what happen to the young boy when he stepped foot outside the guild, the boys acted loud and carefree but in reality he was beaten on a daily basis, he also found out who is dad really was, and in the next 10 years he learns who he is, and his powers "_I'm the dragon prince and I will find you one day.. dad"_


	3. present time

"talking"

_"thinking"_

_"__naru talking with kyuubi"_

**"kyuu talking" **

(sauske is back to team seven, and he only killed Orochimaru and kabuto while he was gone, sai isent on the team, other then that its bretty much the same I guess)

* * *

><p>a 15 year old blond boy with deep blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek is walking towards the training grounds to meet with team kakashi, he takes a deep breath and plaster a big goofy smile on his face before walking up to the others, some days it was easier to pretend then others.<p>

since sasuke came back from orochimaru Sakura have gone back to her fangirlish ways and Sasuke is emotionless basterd as always, the blond sigh as he looks at them, its not that he dosent like them, its just like nothing has changed since they where kids, but he know that isn't true.

over the past 10 years his looks changed and he had to make a new appearance to hide how he really looks, knowing the villagers would see how much he looks like the fox now, his hair is darker with red strips, his eyes are still blue bot his pupil is slit, he is taller then his fake appearance and he doesn't wear that orange jumpsuit, he actually hates that jumpsuit but its a great way to make people believe he is an idiot by wearing something hideous, his whiskers is darker and he has fangs.

he has grown stronger, he spends most of his time at the Namikaze compound, reading or training, lerning more about his family and his bloodline.

_**Naruto´s pov.**_

kyuu-san told me not to show the real me yet but its getting harder and harder each day "_I wonder when jirayja is coming back -" _"liar!" his thoughts where interrupted by a screaming Sakura, he looks over at them only to see them staring at him "_shit" "_Naruto are you alright?" kakashi ask, the blond puts on a goofy grin "ofcours sensei, I was just spacing out" he says, Sasuke rolls his eyes "dope" he mumble, not feeling like fighting the basterd he pretends he didn't hear "so sensei what is our mission this time" ask the blond overly enthusiastic, rolling his eyes at him self "_damn I'm loud" _he thinks "we are going on a mission to find out where the akatsuki has moved to" Kakashi-sensei answers "_damn I hope we don't run into them, I don't wonna fight against my past sensei's" _the blond though, in the past 10 years he has also been secretly trained by the akatsuki.

"alright I can show you all have awesome I am" I yell trowing my fist in the air grinning, I see sensei and sasuke rolling their eyes while sakura is running to me ready to hit yelling something about never being better then sasuke, I rol my eyes in my mind, I have learned a looong time ago to shut the pink haired girl out.

"alright we meet at the gates in 30 min" sensei says and disappear into smoke, I rub my head where sakura had hit me and stand back up, looking around I see the others is already far away, I groan and walk to the compound to get my things "_this is gonna be a long mission aren't it kyuu"_** "yeah kit, but don't worry it´ll soon be over, and then you and I can start the new training" **kyuubi is grinning I can feel it, I sigh "just great"

_/_ **fairy tail guild/**

_**Natsu´s pov.**_

the guild is unbelievable quiet, in the back sits an 17 teenager with rosy colored hair and black eyes, he has is scarf wraped loosely around his neck, on top of the table is a little blue cat sitting, eating some fish.

I sighs laying my head down, almost everyone was ether on a mission or at home chilling enjoying their weekend.

_"I wish I could leave the guild without the villager's knowing"_I sigh once again "its worth a try" I mumble "what is" happy ask looking up at me, I look down at him smilling "we are going to try to leave again Happy" "aye sir" Happy smile flying up sitting on my shoulder.

we sneak along side the shadows, once we get to the forest we start running, suddenly I collide with a solid body, before I fall, a hand grip my arms steadying me so I wont fall, once I get my balance, I take a step back to look who I ran into, only to came face to face with non other then my teammate Gray fullbuster.

"you alright fire brain?" Gray ask, I glare at him "I´m fine" I mumble and Happy fly over sitting by my legs "where are you going anyway?" "non of your busyness ice block" I mumble looking away "c´mon Happy" I say and start walking away, I can feel Gray following me but I ignore him _"maybe he will lose interest soon"_

**_Gray´s pov._**

I wonder where Natsu is going, I have never seen him so quiet before, gray sighs "_what if something is wrong"_

they keep going for what seems like hours "_where the hell is that moron going"_ gray sighs, suddenly natsu stops in front of a big oak tree "_what is he doing?" _gray ask him self.

he watches as natsu walks up close to the tree walking around it before stoping and knocking on it, gray was just about to laugh when the tree moves opening a door in its wood, natsu looks down at happy who jups up on his shoulder, gray walks closer hearing natsu mumble "here goes nothing" before walking through, gray runs after him, jest before he steps through after natsu he thinks "_what is going on natsu"_ before it all became white and bright.

on the other side Natsu and happy lay on bright green grass, soon gray came there as well, landing just beside the two others, all was unconscious.


End file.
